Yo los declaro Sanosuke y Kenshin
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: Kenshin está agobiado: Su esposa falleció, quedo solo al cuidado de su hijo y para colmo de males su seguro no lo cubre lo cual es grave dada du peligrosa profesión ¿Cómo podrá salir de esta situación? Ser amigos significa estar juntos en la salud y enfermedad e incluso hasta el altar. Esta historia participa en el reto "Reiniciando: Las películas de Tomoe" del foro Sakabatto.
**Disclaimer:**

 **Rurouni Kenshin** y sus personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki

 **Yo los declaro Marido y Larry / I Now Pronounce You Chuck &** **Larry** es una película dirigida por Dennis Dugan y protagonizada por Adam Sandler y Kevin James.

 _Este One-shot participa en el reto_ ** _"Reiniciando: Las películas de Tomoe"_** _del foro_ ** _Sakabatto_**

* * *

 **Yo los declaro Sanosuke y Kenshin**

 **-.-.-**

—¿Está completamente segura de que nada se puede hacer?

—Lo siento señor, le repito una vez más, al no haber hecho a tiempo los trámites debidos con su esposa….

—¡Ahora es mi culpa que ella muriese! Genial, menuda suerte la mía…

Indignado y furibundo el hombre salió del despacho de la gerente de la agencia de Seguros Meiji sin rumbo fijo dispuesto a caminar a donde sus pies lo llevasen.

No era común en el desaforar de esa forma sus emociones, más bien era conocido por ser un hombre amable y gentil; sin embargo los hechos de los últimos meses lo habían llevado al límite de su paciencia convenciéndolo de que ya nada podía ser peor.

El primer y más duro golpe había sido hace algunos meses, aún no superaba el haber perdido a su esposa por una enfermedad; enfermedad de la cual no supo hasta que estaba en sus últimas etapas, cuando ya no se podía hacer nada.

—Sé que antes de morir dijiste que no fue mi culpa Tomoe -susurró para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en la solitaria banca de una plazoleta a la que había llegado- pero aún así… si no hubiese sido por estar tan sumido en mi trabajo me hubiese percatado más de ti y quizás… aún estarías aquí.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y tras pasar una mano por sus rojizos cabellos se levantó soltando un suspiro mientras retomaba el camino de vuelta al despacho de la aseguradora, después de todo allí había dejado parqueado el carro.

* * *

—Llegas tarde

—¡Hola, también es un gusto verte hijo mío!

—Hola, es un gusto verte, llegas tarde.

—Ah…bien llamada la edad del burro, súbete Yahiko.

Kenshin suspiró mientras conducía. Por el carácter testarudo de su hijo su crianza nunca había sido sencilla, aunque si era sincero nunca se había involucrado tanto en su crianza como hasta ahora, pero después de que este quedó huérfano de madre y solo se tuvieron el uno al otro, aunque con roces por la edad y carácter del más joven, el hecho los unió más. Más que padre e hijo eran amigos.

—¿Y cómo te fue en el colegio?

—Como siempre viejo

—Eso quiere decir mal

—¿Y cómo te fue a ti? Sueles ser puntual, así que para haberte demorado es que algo sucedió.

—Nada simplemente una reunión con el comandante…

—Mira papá-dijo lo chico poniendo los ojos en blanco- si no me lo quieres decir lo entiendo, pero no mientas que eres pésimo haciéndolo.

—Tan perspicaz como tu madre -le indicó mientras se detenía frente a su hogar- Dile a Tae que ponga un plato más, recuerda que Sanosuke viene a cenar hoy.

—¡Si tío Sanosuke viene la pobre Tae tendrá que hacer un buffet! –indicó mientras se bajaba del carro y se asomaba por la ventanilla para terminar de conversar.

—Pues no refuto eso- le dijo sonriendo mientras revolvía los cabellos negros del prepuberto- hasta más tarde hijo.

—Hasta la cena papá.

* * *

—¡Llegó la alegría del hogar! ¡El rey de la casa está aquí!

—¿Qué el rey no sería yo?

—Cállate Kenshin que opacas mi entrada…

—¡Hola tío Cabeza de pollo!

—Hola Ya… ¡¿Cómo que cabeza de pollo?!

—Bienvenido señor Sanosuke, un gusto tenerlo de vuelta, ¿Puedo tomar su abrigo?

—Muchas gracias Tae –indicó el policía de cabellos de punta a la mucama- tu siempre tan gentil y servicial.

—Hey, -protestó el rojizo- yo también estoy aquí.

—Un gusto verlo de nuevo también a usted señor Himura.-indicó entre risitas mientras tomaba el abrigo de su patrón- ¿Les sirvo la cena ahora?

—¡Si! -Indicaron al unísono los hombres más jóvenes mientras corrían al unísono hacia la mesa seguidos de una risueña Tae dejando atrás en el vestíbulo a un pensativo pelirrojo.

La casa de los Himura, si bien no era una mansión, no le faltaban comodidades gracias al buen puesto que Kenshin tenía en el cuartel de policía, sus ingresos alcanzaban incluso para poder pagar los servicios domésticos de Tae (aunque más que una sirvienta era parte de la familia tanto así que comía junto a ellos) para que cuidase del mantenimiento del hogar y de cuidar de Yahiko.

Aún así aunque el salario fuese bueno y la profesión de policía fuese la que siempre quiso desde niño ya que era vocación suya la defensa del indefenso y lucha contra el crimen… el riesgo de la misma era elevado, un día quizás no volvería, lo que significaría que Yahiko quedaría desamparado y eso lo martirizaba a tal punto de haber tomado una decisión la cual comunicaría al terminar la cena

—Bueno, aquí vamos…

* * *

—¡¿Qué tú qué?!

Ante el grito al unísono de los otros dos varones, Tae y Kenshin taparon sus oídos mientras este último y los vio con desaprobación, cosa que poco les importó.

Y no era para menos la impresión de ambos ya que después de tan deliciosa cena, Kenshin que era conocido como "Battousai El Destajador" por su implacable labor policial y que armaba un dúo dinámico junto a su compañero de trabajo y amigo del alma Sanosuke Sagara… prácticamente les había echado una bomba a todos los presentes.

—Pero señor Himura, usted no puede hacer eso…

—Claro que puedo y lo haré Tae, me retiraré del servicio policiaco.

—¡¿Por qué Kenshin?!

—Es fácil, es una carrera muy peligrosa…

—Nunca antes te importó eso –le increpó con incredulidad su amigo

—Eso es – carraspeó mientras hablaba con cierto tono y señas secretas para que su amigo que entendiese- porque nunca antes tuve un motivo tan fuerte como ahora

—Papá te he dicho que lo de ocultar cosas no es tu fuerte ¿Lo haces por mi verdad? –Ante el silencio de su progenitor el niño continuo- Se que mi madre murió y que me quede solo si te llegase a suceder algo te preocupa pero yo se cuidarme bien…

—Además –acotó el policía de ojos avellana- el no estaría solo, me tiene a mi que aunque no sea familiar de sangre igual me considero su tío.

—Y a mí -acoto Tae- Yo he visto crecer a este chiquillo desde que era un bebé, así no me pagasen yo lo cuidaría y…

—Por favor todos –interrumpió el ojivioleta- entiendan que no es solo eso. Yo comprendo que Yahiko sabe cuidarse y que igual tendría el apoyo de ambos pero eso no quita que se le complique la vida económicamente… Fui hoy a la agencia de seguros, resulta que por unos trámites que no cumplimos cuando Tomoe estaba con vida el seguro ya no me cubre y por ende tampoco a mi hijo, y si me sucede algo no tendría que dejarle a Yahiko para forjarse un porvenir, por eso lo mejor es…

—Papá, dejar de ser policía no es lo mejor para nadie, sería abandonar tu sueño, y por mucho que me quieras eso te haría infeliz.

El hombre calló ya que su hijo tenía razón y si le mentía sabía que no le creería, Kenshin Himura simplemente había nacido para ser policía.

—¿Y a que se dedicaría ahora señor Himura?

—No se… Tal vez abogado

—No sabes mentir papá…

—¡Entonces maestro!

—Ni tu hijo te respeta amigo Kenshin...

—Ehm…Soy policía alguna habilidad me ha de servir… Tal vez sea carnicero…

—Usted como policía usa diversas pistolas pero no creo que la gente le compre la carne si tiene casquillos de bala, señor Himura

—¡Bueno, ha de haber algo de seguro!

—Mas bien dime ¿Estás seguro de que no hay forma de asegurarte? Alguna clausula en el contrato del seguro o…

—Una clausula es justo lo que me quita el seguro, resulta que es una clausula matrimonial y no puedo aplicar a él sin estar casado y al estar viudo inmediatamente quedo desprotegido.

Un silencio se hizo en el comedor en el cual cada quien hacía sus cavilaciones lo que no sabía el pelirrojo es que mientras el asumía que los demás estaban ya asimilando y respetando su decisión, ellos estaban tratando de encontrar otra solución de repente un grito los saco a todos de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Kenshin!

—¡ORO! ¿Qué te sucede Sanosuke?

—¡Tengo una idea!

—El cabeza de pollo pensó, -susurró el niño a la mucama dándole ligeros codazos- Tae esto será bueno

—Ustedes no se rinden, ¿Eh? dime cuál es tu idea Sano

—Pues la cláusula dice que si estás casado estas asegurado ¿No?

—Correcto…

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces qué?-inquirió ya algo molesto porque su amigo no era concreto con su idea

—¡Entonces cásate!

Nuevamente reinó el silencio en la habitación.

—Sanosuke –inquirió con un tono burlesco – esa es la idea más absurda que…

—¡Si papá cásate!

—¿ORO? Tú también Yahiko

—No es mala idea señor Himura…

—No Tae, tú eres la más racional, no te vayas a su lado…

—Piénsalo –comenzó a explicar su idea el hombre de la cinta roja- Te casas, continuas siendo policía, Yahiko obtiene mamá y estas asegurado… ¡Todos felices!

—Sano, por favor entra en razón –tomó aire y con una mano en el rostro prosiguió- ¿Cómo me voy a casar si no tengo con quién? ¿De dónde me saco una mujer para casarme? Te recuerdo que fueron 3 años de cortejo para casarme con Tomoe.

—¡Cierto que eres lento!

—Gracias, con amigos como tu…

—Bueno Sano, papá tiene un punto, no puede casarse con cualquier mujer, tiene que conocerla bien ¿Y si le sale una mala? ¿Y si lo deja en la bancarota o lo engaña?

—Es verdad tiene que ser una mujer que él sepa que es honesta y... –de repente mientras veía la habitación su rostro quedó posado en la única mujer que estaba presente la cual recogía los platos mientras escuchaba la conversación sin percatarse de ser observada- ¡Tae!

—¡Ah! –exclamó asustada la mujer por el grito repentino casi arrojando la vajilla al piso- ¿Qué le sucede señor Sanonuke?

—¡Tu!

—¿Yo que?

Intuyendo la loca idea que tenía su amigo Kenshin intentó detenerlo pero su compañero policía fue más rápido y se arrodillo frente a la mucama tomando su mano

—Querida Tae ¿Te casarías con Kenshin?

Otra vez el silencio.

—Señor Sanosuke –indicó la mucama carraspeando mientras movía uno de sus dedos de la mano que Sanosuke tenía agarrada en el cual portaba un modesto pero hermoso anillo.

—Cabeza de pollo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir eso si estás invitado a la boda de Tae con tu amigo Tsunan Tsukioka?... ¡Hasta eres el padrino, inepto!

—Uy… cierto –se levantó y soltó a Tae mientras se aclaraba la garganta- No le digas a Tsunan de esto Tae, o sacará algo vergonzoso de mí en su periódico como venganza.

—Pierda cuidado señor Sanosuke, me retiro a realizar mis quehaceres, llámenme si necesitan algo por favor -indicó la mujer riéndose levemente mientras terminaba de recoger la vajilla y desaparecía en la cocina.

—Uff eso estuvo cerca…

—Sano, Yahiko –interrumpió el colorado- yo creo que deberían aceptar mi deci…

—¡Si no ayudas no estorbes Kenshin! Veamos con quien más se puede casar… tiene que ser alguien de confianza y de buen corazón pero también que tenga belleza e inteligencia, tampoco queremos que tu madrastra sea "Betty La Fea" Yahiko

—Alguien de confianza y buen corazón… ¡Eureka!

Después de tanto pensar al más joven le surgió una idea, miró con ligera malicia a ambos pero cambió su expresión de inmediato, después de todo si quería que aceptasen su descabellada proposición debía jugar sus cartas bien.

—¡Ya no calles! –indicó ansioso el policía de cabellos en punta- ¡Dinos en quien has pensado!

—Si, dilo Yahiko –acoto su padre- después de todo no creo que sea una opción más descabellada que la de Sano.

—Ni te imaginas-pensó el muchacho para luego aclarar su garganta y lanzar de forma sutil su proposición- He pensado en una persona que es de suma confianza, la conozco desde que nací según me has contado papá y junto a ti me ha acompañado en el transcurso de mi crecimiento; –ante la mirada curiosa de los mayores continuó- podría decirse que tiene un "corazón de pollo" –"y el cerebro también" pensó el muchacho- y aunque no es un ejemplo absoluto de belleza, pues al menos no es tan desagradable a la vista. Lo de la inteligencia si queda debiendo… pero no todo en este mundo es perfecto ¿Verdad?

Después de un corto silencio en el cual se pusieron a pensar en quien sería la candidata, Sanosuke hablo.

—Si te refieres a Misao, ya está de novia con el cubo de hielo

—Dije persona no comadreja

Los adultos se quedaron pensando en quien podría ser, consultándose con la mirada el uno al otro lo que al niño ya comenzaba a frustrar al ver que no daban con el hilo de su idea por lo que decidió dar una información final.

—¿Les cuento algo? En el colegio esta semana me han enseñado sobre las familias diversas… ya saben… madre soltera, padre soltero, madre y padre, madre y madre, padre y…

—padre… -completó la oración Kenshin en un susurro

La mente de ambos adultos siguió analizando las palabras dichas por el niño hasta que por fin en un grito supieron a lo que se refería el muchacho.

—¡Padre y padre! -gritaron al unísono los policías

—Bingo señores.

—No puede ser que tu… tu estas... tu insinúas… que nosotros… ¡Soy tu padre!

—¡Y yo tu tío!

—Pero no sanguíneo así que incesto no sería-refutó el niño

—¡Pero a mí me gustan las mujeres!- exclamó el policía más joven- ¡A mi si se me nota lo heterosexual!

—Cierto y… ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que "a ti si"? -renegó el pelirrojo a su amigo- Yahiko, entiendo hasta lo de Tae pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me emparejaría con alguien como Sanosuke?

—Verdad… espera… ¿Qué tiene Tae que no tenga yo? -preguntó con tono ofendido.

—Si tengo que explicártelo sería mejor que dejaras la policía y asistieras a las clases de anatomía con Yahiko

—Chicos, cálmense y piénsenlo. Yo no les estoy diciendo que sean gays, les estoy diciendo que finjan serlo; en la clase nos explicaron que actualmente un matrimonio homosexual tiene los mismos privilegios que uno heterosexual, así que…

—Kenshin podría acceder al seguro sin necesidad de dejar la policía-completó Sanosuke

—¡Exacto!, no quedas debiendo tanto en inteligencia al menos cabeza de… –al recibir un coscorrón por parte del aludido prosiguió- a Kenshin le dijeron que debía estar casado, pero no especificaron que con una mujer y siendo tu su mejor amigo creo que no habría problema.

—Ya veo… y eso me permitiría arreglar los papeles necesarios para quitar esa cláusula y luego ya podríamos divorciarnos… ¡Y tú estarías cubierto en todo momento Yahiko!

Kenshin pensó en el asunto y vio que la idea no era tan descabellada, después de todo no tendría que ser pareja como tal, solo actuar a veces. Además Sanosuke era alguien a quien le confiaría su vida y sabía que si algo le llegase a pasar mientras estuvieran casados no usaría ese dinero para algo que no fuera cuidar de Yahiko, cosa que no podía asegurar al casarse con alguna mujer extraña.

Solo quedaba ver la opinión del aludido que por cuya expresión andaba en su propio debate mental

—Kenshin mira- susurró al oído de su padre- es como en las caricaturas, te aseguro que si se le hace una radiografía veríamos dentro de su cabeza a un hámster agotado corriendo en su rueda… ya mismo hasta humo le sale por las orejas.

El rojizo aguantó la risa y carraspeó para que su compañero saliera de su ensimismamiento y diera una respuesta.

Por su parte Sanosuke andaba en una encrucijada mental. Quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no que dudaran de su sexualidad; al menos el condenado no era feo sino mas bien agraciado… dirían que tiene buen gusto era un punto a su favor… ¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?! ¡Ambos eran hombres! No, no era homofóbico pero… pero… ¡Es su amigo del alma!... Su amigo del alma desde la secundaria… siempre juntos enfrentando las dificultades…. No podía dejarle solo en esta, su mayor dificultad después de la muerte de su esposa, ¿Verdad?

—¿Entonces…? –Padre e hijo preguntaron al unísono.

—Tres condiciones-inquirió con seriedad mientras cruzaba los brazos- primero, nada de… contacto íntimo… ni besos de lengüita… ¡A lo sumo un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla!

—Obvio, para papá tampoco sería agradable, tiene cabello de chica pero no es una.

—Gracias Yahiko, puedo defenderme solo. ¿Lo segundo?

—Si preguntan… yo soplo la nuca y tu muerdes la almohada… debo mantener mi imagen –indicó mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos y sonreía galantemente

—¡Sanosuke!, Yahiko es un niño, no debería escu…-pero su reclamo fue interrumpido por el discurso de su hijo que no estaba impresionado sino que para su sorpresa tomaba todo con naturalidad

—Está bien Don Metrosexual-indicó burlandose del que sería su nuevo padre, después de todo para nadie era secreto cuanto cuidaba este de su imagen personal- ¿Y lo tercero?

—Dime la verdad Kenshin…-indicó pasando de una expresión seria a una tan animada como la de un niño- ¿A dónde me llevarás de Luna de miel y cuántos diamantes tendrá mi anillo?

* * *

—¡Que vivan los novios!

Mas nadie secundó el grito de algarabía de la joven policía Misao. Ella estaba muy feliz de haber sido invitada al matrimonio civil de sus amigos junto a su novio Aoshi, de hecho parecía ser la única feliz allí. No sabía si era que su lado fujoshi estaba sobrexcitado ante la situación y la felicidad de los demás le parecía poca en comparación a la suya, o si los otros en verdad estaban parcos.

—Vamos chicos, ¡Que no todos los días un hombre se casa con su mejor amigo!

Dándole la razón a la chica los recién casados sonrieron, después de todo debían mantener la actuación.

Estaban todos en un restaurante donde optaron por ir a celebrar después del matrimonio civil (al cual habían optado ya que allí no les exigirían el típico "beso" al declararlos esposos) teniendo como únicos invitados y testigos a sus compañeros de trabajo Aoshi y Misao.

—¿Dónde está Yahiko?-rompió el silencio la única mujer presente- ¿No me digan que está en contra de su amor y por eso no vino?

Casi ahogándose con el vino al escuchar la palabra "amor" el pelirrojo respondió

—No, se quedó en casa estudiando para un examen que tiene el lunes, Tae lo está cuidando de que en verdad estudie y no esté en los videojuegos.

Era la verdad, aunque no toda. Yahiko si había querido ir al matrimonio, pero tanto Kenshin como Sanosuke por temor a que les grite pidiendo beso en la boda solo para molestarlos acordaron en darle su primera instrucción como padres y le ordenaron quedarse… ahora le debían una pizza por ello.

—¿Y se irán de luna de miel?-preguntó Aoshi, el más callado de la pequeña reunión, no era que le desagradara verlos juntos, el no discriminaba, solo que aún se le hacía un poco extraño.

—Pues-contestó algo contrariado Sanosuke- solo digamos que…

 ** _Flashback_**

—Así que ustedes… ¿Se casarán?

—¡Sí señor!

—Ya veo… ¿Y por qué creen que eso me importar?

Era justo el tipo de respuesta que esperaban, después de todo el Jefe de policía Hajime Saito era conocido por ir directo al grano sin importarle la cordialidad en una conversación fuese con sus subordinados o sus superiores.

—Pues señor usted entenderá que cuando uno se casa tiene una licencia matrimonial para la luna de miel- indicó con tono apacible Sanosuke, lo que menos querían era hacer enojar más al jefe (más de lo que normalmente ya estaba) y aunque no le parecía divertido que pensaran que se iba de luna de miel con el pelirrojo… ¡Días de descanso eran días de descanso!- así que venimos a avisarle que volvemos en una…

—Escuchenme bien porque diré esto una sola vez –indicó el Saito entrecerrando los ojos, acomodándose en su silla y dejando de lado unos informes que estaba revisando- Ustedes no irán a ningún lado. A mí me da igual si se casan hombres con hombres, perros con gatos o lo que sea pero no crean que yo nací ayer y que me creo el cuento de que desde ahora jugarán a "Las espaditas"; sé muy bien por qué hacen esto, siempre voy dos pasos delante de mis subordinados y ustedes por muy policías estrella que sean no son la excepción. Pero tranquilos-indicó con una sonrisa de soslayo al ver las caras de pánico de los presente- no los delataré… después de todo ¿Cómo delatarlos si se están ofreciendo a hacer horas extra por un mes completo?

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Sanosuke

—Pero Saito-san… señor… nosotros no…

—Tienen suerte de que ya no sea ilegal una relación entre compañeros, y de que los siga manteniendo juntos en los patrullajes…considérenlo como un regalo de bodas y ese tiempo extra de trabajo como su Luna de miel… _Tórtolos_ –indicó haciendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra para luego volver a adoptar su pose seria y seguir revisando sus papeles- cásense este fin de semana que será el último que tengan libre antes de sus horas extra… y nada de arrumacos por la oficina caballeros, si ni a Makimachi con Shinomori y ni a mi esposa cuando me visita se los permito menos a ustedes.

—S-si señor…

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

—Solo digamos –continuó la frase, con una gota en la sien, su ahora esposo- que somos tan responsables con nuestro trabajo que decidimos posponerla hasta nuestras vacaciones… del próximo año…quizás.

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde su casamiento y aunque si bien las cosas habían cambiado, no había sido tan drástica la transición como habían creído.

En la casa Himura-Sagara las cosas eran prácticamente iguales:

Antes Sanosuke se pasaba todo rato libre que tenía allí… ahora también.

Antes Sanosuke iba a comer siempre allí… ahora también.

Antes Sanosuke armaba más desorden que Yahiko allí… ahora también.

El joven policía antes parecía vivir allí, la diferencia es que ahora en verdad vivía allí y solo se notaba ese cambio a la hora de dormir ya que para salvaguardar apariencias con Tae, que si bien era de mucha confianza solía ser un poco bocafloja, Sanosuke tenía que todas las noches dormir junto al Pelirrojo en su cama matrimonial, asunto que al principio se hizo incomodo pero ya con un mes de experiencia y siendo este como su hermano ya no tenía importancia el asunto era cosa normal.

Aunque debía admitir el ojiavellana que a dormir con los calzoncillos puestos si se le había costado acostumbrar.

Por su parte Kenshin a la rutina se había acostumbrado y el saber que su hijo y el ya estaban asegurados lo tenía en completa paz.

—Dime Yahiko-chan… ¡digo! Yahiko-kun –corrigió la niña rápidamente- ¿Ese chico ya no te ha vuelto a molestar por tener dos papás?

—No, le dí una buena lección en el club de Kendo y en el de lucha –indicó con superioridad tronando los dedos- no creo que ese ni ninguno se vuelva a ensañar conmigo Tsubame.

—Y cuéntame –preguntó con el mayor tacto posible- ¿No es extraño pasar de tener una mamá y un papá a tener dos padres?

—Al principio sí, pero ya me acostumbré. Igual sigo llamando a Sanosuke tío, ¡No vayan a creer por llamarlo padre que saldré tan cabeza de pollo como él!

Al escuchar la campana de final de recreo, entre risas, ambos jóvenes volvieron a sus clases con total normalidad

* * *

—Así que Himura Kenshin se volvió a casar –indicó viendo unos documentos- esto será interesante…Megumi, ven que tengo un trabajo para ti.

La mujer de sedosa cabellera se acercó a recibir sus órdenes y tiempo después salió del despacho de su jefe portando una carpeta con los documentos que antes observaba este. Cuando la vio irse, el hombre sirviéndose un poco de Brandy observó por su ventana el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

—Veamos qué tan sólido es ese matrimonio tuyo… cuñadito

* * *

—Les presento a la nueva miembro de nuestro departamento policial, transferida de la policía de Yokohama la señorita Takani Megumi.

—Muchas gracias Capitán Saito para mí es un…

—Basta de presentaciones ¡A trabajar!

Y ante una mirada de incredulidad de la recién llegada su nuevo jefe volvió a su despacho y cada policía retorno a sus actividades sin inmutarse, después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados.

Solo dos de sus nuevos compañeros quedaron frente a ella.

—Buenas señorita Megumi, soy Himura Kenshin y este es mi compañero Sagara Sanosuke, el capitán nos habló de su arribo y la asignó a nuestro equipo en este mes de adaptación.

La mujer agradeció y sonrió con cierta malicia, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el pelirojo pero no por su esposo.

—Será un gusto aprender de ustedes…

* * *

—¿Tan poco tiempo y ya te vas a rendir?

—No es eso, ¡Es que ese cabeza de pollo es muy desconfiado! Ya no sé si es que le caigo mal o simplemente lo cela a Ken-san…

—¿Ken-san?

—A Himura… al objetivo jefe. Ya no sé qué más hacer…

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que estaba asignada al "duo dinámico" de su nuevo escuadrón de policía.

Ella pensó que entrar al escuadrón iba a ser lo complejo pero gracias a los papeles impecablemente falsificados y a los contactos de su jefe Enishi Yukishiro no hubo problema alguno con la historia de la transferencia y el ingreso. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el problema sería que sus encantos y coqueteos no estuviesen dando efecto en el rojizo objetivo que le habían asignado… ¿Será que si era gay? Y a eso le sumaba la impertinencia de su esposo y compañero, el cual la mantenía a raya y la sacaba de quicio impidiéndole seguir con su misión.

—Te pago muy bien esperando resultados de excelencia, tu misión es fácil enamorar a Himura, hacer que se acueste contigo y grabarlo; solo así se verá que ese matrimonio no es más que una farsa y así su seguro quedara anulado. No seas inútil y cumple con tu trabajo.

Acto seguido el hombre colgó el teléfono.

Megumi arrojó el celular a la cama y encendió un cigarro para calmarse y pensar en su siguiente jugada la cual no demoró mucho en revelarse ante sí.

—Si Ken-san no cae, el cabeza de pollo seguro que si…

* * *

Furibundo el hombre de cabello plateado cerró con fuerza la puerta al subir a su auto y mientras conducía a su departamento no podía evitar pensar en todo lo sucedido.

No solo no superaba todavía el haber perdido a su hermana sino que encima el cuñadito que tenía, el cual nunca le había caído bien de por sí, se había vuelto a casar… ¡Y con un hombre! Eso era totalmente inconcebible, y deshonraba a su difunta hermana.

Le molestaba todo y entre eso resaltaba el hecho de que el rojizo hubiese podido superar tan rápido la memoria de Tomoe, y más aún que pese a sus esfuerzos por hacer nulo el seguro del pelirrojo sacando a la luz esa casi obsoleta cláusula de matrimonio, este hubiera esquivado la bala y se saliera con la suya.

Pero nadie se burlaba de Yukishiro Enishi, especialmente siendo el Gerente de la Aseguradora Meiji.

Tenía a su favor el que Himura no supiera donde trabajaba, solo debía presionar a su agente encubierta para casos especiales, Megumi, para que cumpliera con su labor mientras el preparaba los documentos legales.

—Por deshonrar la memoria de mi hermana caerás y disfrutaré cuando lo hagas…

* * *

Ya había pasado mes y medio desde la llegada de Megumi al recinto policiaco y aunque ya no patrullaba con sus objetivos, pasaba cuanto tiempo podía con ellos insinuándose ahora más al policía de cabello castaño obteniendo mejores resultados que con el rojizo.

No podía negar que al principio se mostró reacio pero poco a poco ella notó que él se fue relajando y aunque aún la seguía llamando "zorrita", quizás con mayor razón ahora, estaba siendo de cierta forma correspondida con las miradas y halagos que recibía. Asunto que a Kenshin le estaba comenzando a sentar mal.

—¡Kenshin, por favor no me digas que estas celoso! –Reclamó el joven sentado en la patrulla parqueada todavía en el recinto policial- sabes bien que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa

—Por lo mismo Sano, si te pasas coqueteando con la señorita Megumi esta farsa va a caer y sabes lo que pasaría

—Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo- exclamo desganado pues sabía que esta situación podría traer consecuencias no solo con el seguro de Kenshin sino a nivel legal también- ¿Aún no has podido arreglar los papeles para quitar esta tonta clausula?

—No, es como si a propósito hicieran lenta la tramitación en el seguro… ideas mías supongo -se hizo un silencio incómodo y después sintiéndose culpable retomo la palabra- Mira Sano yo sé que tienes derecho a buscar a una mujer para amar…

—No Ken, tienes razón

—¿Oro? ¿La tengo?

—Sí, ante todo está la seguridad tuya, de Yahiko y nuestra amistad; literalmente primero que nada tengo un "compromiso" contigo, así que lo de Megumi tendrá que esperar.

—Gracias amigo-dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro- para que veas que no soy celoso si gustas coquetéale ligeramente pero no frente a los demás.

—Gracias Kenshin, te aseguro "amorcito" que no te voy a engañar –indicó con tono de burla riéndose al final.

—Después de todo-acoto riendo igual- "ojos que no ven corazón que no siente" querido Don Juan.

* * *

—¡Con esto no basta!- Vocifero Yukishiro exaltado arrojando la grabadora al tacho de basura la cual dio un sonido que ninguno de los presentes percibió- ¡Esos coqueteos insulsos de este audio no son suficientes!

—No puedo conseguir más… Sanosuke no da para más, debo admitir que ellos sí que saben el concepto de fidelidad.

—Pues si tu no la obtienes yo la fabricaré…

—¡Pero eso está mal! Conseguir evidencia es una cosa… ¡Pero fabricarla va en contra de toda moral y de las reglas de la Compañía de Seguros Meiji!

—Preciosa, preciosa Megumi…-indicó acercándose a ella con una mórbida sonrisa para luego agarrarla fuertemente del mentón ¿De cuándo acá me importan a mí la moral y las reglas? El fin justifica los medios, querida. Fabricaré toda la evidencia que me sea posible para destruir completamente su vida y nadie podrá impedirlo… y por cierto querida, estas despedida.

Acto seguido el hombre abandonó el departamento de la chica.

Megumi resopló y se desplomó sobre el mueble de su sala meditando sobre todo lo pasado desde que le dieron la misión.

Si era honesta consigo misma no le molestaba para nada dejar de trabajar para ese rufián.

Si era honesta se había encariñado mucho con ese dúo dinámico y con todo el escuadrón.

Si era honesta consigo misma se había enamorado de aquel cabeza de chorlito, aquel bruto de buen corazón.

Algo en los ojos de él le confirmaba que también tenía sentimientos hacia ella, pero más allá de pequeños halagos y miradas nunca se había sobrepasado… por más que ella lo incitara.

Y lo peor es que le era imposible odiar al pelirrojo por estar casado con su amor platónico, ya que hombre más bonachón que este no podía existir… Y eso la frustraba aún más.

—¿Pareja perfecta o amistad sin igual? –Susurró y volvió a suspirar sonriendo levemente- Da lo mismo, tendré que ayudar a ese par.

Se levantó del mueble y fue a su cama a consultarle a la almohada como frustrar aquel malvado plan de su jefe.

Unos días después al hacer la limpieza de su casa, la chica descubriría que la respuesta había estado en su propia sala.

* * *

Una semanas después

—Desgraciado Himura con esto caerás, no solo vengare la memoria de mi hermana, también te arrebatare a quien más quieres en el mundo, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo…

* * *

"Estimado señor Himura:

Por medio de la presente solicitamos su presencia y de su esposo el señor Sagara Sanosuke en nuestra oficina matriz el día Miércoles 21 a las 09:00 AM.

Pedimos puntualidad.

Atte.

Gerente de Seguros Meiji"

—Qué extraño,-indicó entrecerrando sus ojos violáceos- no está firmada.

—Pues sí, me huele a gato encerrado… ¿Para qué me quieren a mí también allí?

—No lo sé, pero pasado mañana es la fecha, allí descubriremos de que trata todo esto.

El rojizo guardó la carta en su escritorio y salió con su compañero rumbo a las rondas del día sin percatarse que mientras habían conversado Megumi atenta los había escuchado.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, Enishi.

* * *

—Buenos días señorita, venimos a una reunión con el gerente

—Sigan por favor, los están esperando…

Ambos esposos siguieron a la secretaria por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que Rezaba "Gerencia", entraron y tras de ellos la mujer cerró la misma; Sanosuke quedo impresionado por lo amplia que era la oficina, tenía un ventanal, pinturas, jarrones elegantes y una puerta adicional a la que ellos habían entrado, por su parte Kenshin desde que entró no había dejado de ver a un mismo punto, al sujeto que tenía frente a sí.

—Enishi… Yukishiro Enishi…

—Así es cuñadito –dijo con tono despectivo- que bueno que no te has olvidado de mí

—Kenshin, ¿Lo conoces?... espera… ¿Yukishiro? ¿Cuñadito?

—Si –asintió el ojivioleta tragando fuerte- el…

—Soy el hermano de Tomoe y también el gerente de esta compañía.

Al escucharlo ambos esposos se miraron de reojo intuyendo lo mismo, algo allí no saldría para nada bien, algo allí "olía mal".

Prosiguió el gerente mostrándose serio pero sonriendo dentro de sí.

—No andaré con rodeos, ustedes están aquí porque descubrimos que han estafado a esta prestigiosa aseguradora –paró unos segundos para sacar de un cajón del escritorio una carpeta que con letras grandes decía "Caso Himura"- Hemos reunido evidencia de este hecho que como supondrán es inadmisible y por ende determinamos que debía ser reportado a las debidas autoridades como el crimen que es… y así lo hicimos.

Con la sangre helada vieron como la segunda puerta de la habitación se habría esta por lo que levemente pudieron ver conectaba con algún tipo de sala de reuniones donde había estado esperando alguien totalmente inesperado.

—Jefe Saito… -dijeron el rojizo y castaño al unísono

Mas el policía superior no se dignó en responderles a sus subordinados y simplemente se cruzó de brazos arrimándose a la pared con ojos cerrados.

—Ya le he comunicado al jefe de policía de la ciudad su crimen y le he mostrado la evidencia confidencial de esta carpeta –dejó la misma en el escritorio pero al ver a Sanosuke acercarse para agarrarla la volvió a tomar en sus manos- Lo siento pero esta información es clasificada, no queremos que gente de baja calaña como ustedes haga alguna treta baja y la destruya.

Tanto Kenshin como Sanosuke estaban en una encrucijada mental, si bien era cierto aunque estuvieran legalmente casados, moralmente si habían engañado a la aseguradora y a la ley ya que ellos no eran gays… ¿Pero cómo lo habría descubierto Enishi? ¿Qué los delató? ¿Qué evidencias tenía? Lo de las evidencias les causaba gran desconcierto, un sexto sentido les indicaba que había algo raro en ello pero por tener "rabo de paja" no podían refutar aunque quisieran ya que pese a haberlo hecho por una buena causa en el fondo de sus conciencias sabían no había sido la decisión más honesta.

Finalmente el más efusivo de los esposos no soportó más y hablo, después de todo si iba a ir a la cárcel quería estar seguro de que evidencias con exactitud lo llevarían allí.

—¡Tenemos derecho a saber en base a que se nos acusa! El matrimonio que Kenshin y yo tenemos es totalmente legal, tenemos el certificado en la casa y…

—Quizás llegaran al extremo de legalizar su absurda unión ante el estado pero no significa que sea legal para la aseguradora- entrecerró los ojos disfrutando del momento y del rostro perplejo del rojizo- Uno de los estatutos del seguro de pareja claramente indica que si el contrato matrimonial es en base a la búsqueda de algún interés en particular que pudiese de alguna forma afectar a la compañía este hecho se tomaría como estafa a la aseguradora y se comunicaría a las autoridades para comenzar el debido proceso judicial.

—¿Y que pruebas exactamente tienes de que la unión entre Sanosuke y yo fue hecha con algún fin que no sea el del amor?

—Fotos, registros de chats y demás evidencia que antes de su arribo a mi oficina ya le había enseñado al Capitán Saito y con la cual su farsa queda descubierta –indicó seriamente para luego cambiar a una expresión mordaz- Ahora bien no debes preocuparte Himura –dijo con sorna mirándolo de reojo- ya que mientras pasas tiempo en prisión con tu "esposito" yo me encargaré de mi sobrino, siendo el único familiar que le queda en libertad debo hacerme responsable de él… quizás nos iremos de la ciudad a una más adecuada para sus estudios después de todo el hijo de mi hermana merece lo mejor, cosa que tú nunca le has dado…

—Eso no… ¡No es posible! –Grito frustrado el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Tu nunca te interesaste en mi hijo… o es que acaso…

En silencio Kenshin medito unos segundos acomodando las ideas en su mente de los casi nulos pero intensos encuentros que había tenido en el pasado con el hombre que estaba a punto de arrebatarle todo lo que había reconstruido en su vida. De las pocas veces que se habían visto siempre eran peleas tras peleas por más que él lo evitara Enishi siempre había buscado la forma de crear conflictos… el último había sido en el quinto cumpleaños de su hijo, último día en que lo había visto hasta ahora y donde habían tenido la más fuerte pelea de sus vidas llegando al punto de tener que desterrarlo de su casa... después de todo ofensas hacia sí mismo aceptaba, no le importaban… pero a su hijo nadie lo tocaba.

—Enishi… ¿Lo haces por mí como venganza? ¿Aún no superas que Tomoe me haya elegido como su esposo? ¿Qué eligiera quedarse con Yahiko y conmigo hasta sus últimos días en vez de volver a vivir contigo?

—Patético…-agregó Sanosuke recordando las cosas que con el tiempo que llevaban de amigos Kenshin le había contado de su ex cuñado

—¡Cállense! –Furibundo se levantó el peliplata golpeando la mesa con su puño-Sea como sea ustedes cometieron un crimen y deberán pagarlo...-su rostro pasó de la furia a una enferma sonrisa mirando al hombre más callado de la habitación- ¿Cierto Capitán Saito?

—Exacto -Indicó el hombre escueto- Aquí se cometió un crimen y se deberá pagar por ello.

Nadie hablo, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el sonido que el Capitán Saito hacía al coger las esposas de su cinturón y abrirlas.

Al escuchar ese débil bamboleo metálico que tantas veces ellos habían producido para atrapar antisociales, Sanosuke y Kenshin se miraron, aquí había finalizado su idea maestra, aquí había finalizado su vida de esposos, su vida policial, su vida en libertad.

Los segundos llenos de incertidumbre parecían tortuosas horas.

En esos microsegundos el cerebro de Kenshin no dejaba de pensar incesantemente en todo lo de su vida que perdería: Su casa, su hijo, su trabajo, su honor, tantas cosas el perdería… pero… de repente el ritmo de pensamiento bajó al ver una realidad… él no era el único que perdería aquí.

Había arrastrado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano a la cárcel con el… le había arrebatado también su vida a él, la oportunidad de conocer una buena mujer y formar su propia familia… si era así, si le estaba haciendo tanto mal por una obligación que no era la suya ¿Por qué el otro no delataba que todo había sido culpa de él? Si él no lo hacía lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo era confesarlo todo.

Pero apenas abrió la boca algo lo detuvo de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Notó como Sanosuke agarraba con fuerza su mano y le sonreía de forma sincera, como el niño interno que era.

El ojiavellana por su parte había intuido las intenciones del pelirojo, tantos años de conocerse no eran en vano y por ello no permitiría que se echase la culpa entera de algo en que con sus cinco sentidos había aceptado participar.

—En las buenas y en las malas Kenshin -susurró para que solo su amigo lo escuchase- amigos por siempre.

Al escuchar estas palabras Kenshin sintió paz y aunque aún las preocupaciones embargaban su mente sentía su espíritu más tranquilo.

Sonrió levemente agradeciendo que nadie leyera su mente pues de seguro lo juzgarían mal por lo que pensaba: Sin duda mejor esposo no había podido conseguir.

No, no era que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, no lo consideraría algo malo pero él al igual que el ojiavellana tenía clara su sexualidad; más bien era que su vínculo con su hermano de corazón era tan grande y fuerte que sacaba fuerzas del mismo ya que sabía que juntos como dúo dinámico superarían cualquier situación por adversa que fuese, incluso esta.

Apretaron con fuerza sus manos y cerraron los ojos, estaban dispuestos a pagar por la mentira que habían dicho y vivido, pero así mismo estaban dispuestos a resurgir de esa situación.

Los pasos de Saito bamboleando las esposas resonaban en la habitación, en cualquier momento esperaban sentir el frio metal rodear sus muñecas. Finalmente se detuvo y tragaron grueso.

—Está arrestado –dijo con tono parco— Enishi Yukishiro

Al escuchar el nombre los esposos amigos abrieron de par en par los ojos para ver lo que no podían creer.

Saito había esposado a Enishi el cual desconcertado trataba de librarse de metal que aprisionaba sus muñecas

—¡¿Pero qué rayos le ocurre?! ¡Debe estar bromeando! ¡Ellos son los criminales! ¡Ellos!

—No -una voz femenina capto la atención de los presentes- El criminal eres tu Enishi Yukishiro

—¿Megumi? –Preguntó sorprendido Sanosuke- Espera... ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, lo conozco… Yo trabajaba para el… -evito hacer contacto visual con el castaño, sabía que esos ojos estarían llenos de confusión y decepción pero luego solucionaría ese dilema personal, o eso esperaba, lo vital era zanjar el asunto legal de una vez por todas- Y puedo dar mi palabra de que todo aquello que tenga de evidencia es falso…

Las palabras de Megumi fueron interrumpidas por la sonora risa del peliplata que había dejado de forcejear con las esposas para prestar atención a la muchacha.

—¿Y quién en su sano juicio creería en tu palabra? Capitán Saito no le haga caso a esta demente, yo…

Enishi calló al ver que Megumi de su cartera sacaba una grabadora, aquella grabadora que había dejado en su casa la última vez que la vio. Ella sonrió al ver su expresión y sin perder tiempo presionó un botón para que la última grabación sea escuchada por todos en la sala, y al finalizar la misma finalmente habló.

— Esta conversación demuestra que cualquier evidencia de parte de Enishi es de dudosa procedencia, el uso sus contactos en el bajo mundo para fabricarla; es la segunda vez que usted la escucha Capitán Saito y le reitero lo que le dije ayer en su oficina, estoy dispuesta a darle nombres y direcciones de esos contactos y a pagar el castigo que la ley me imponga por haber ayudado a este señor, con tal de que él sea puesto tras las rejas.

—¡Bajo mundo es del que tú provienes maldita! ¡¿O acaso no recuerdas de donde te saqué Mujerzuela de…?!

Enishi no pudo seguir hablando al recibir un fuerte puñetazo por parte del pelimarrón

—A la dama no la insultas… ¿Entendido maldito?

—Desgraciado…

—Basta los dos –Kenshin puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo para que se calme y este así lo hizo- Enishi, es increíble ver a donde te ha llevado tu pútrido corazón.

—No creas que has ganado Himura, esta compañía me dará protección legal, los mejores abogados pagarán para que yo…

—Te equivocas –lo cortó Saito- Tu aberrante comportamiento ya fue informado a Hiko el presidente de esta compañía aseguradora y gran amigo mío; está de viaje ahora pero te manda a decir que sumado a los cargos que te daremos por esta treta el te demandará por desviar fondos de la empresa para proyectos personales tuyos… esos contactos en el bajo mundo no se pagan solos, tanto el como yo te hemos estado investigando por meses, esta es solo una raya más del tigre de tu historial pero gracias a la cual finalmente podemos capturarte.

Enishi gritó de frustración y con rabie emanando de sus ojos intentó liberarse para atacar a Kenshin.

—¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Desde el principio todo esto fue tu culpa! ¡Si tan solo tu no… si mi hermana no!

—Andando todos-anunció Saito empujando a Enishi guiándolo a la salida

Entre gritos el hombre fue sacado de la oficina por Saito, seguido por Megumi y los dos esposos, al llegar a las afueras de la aseguradora embarcó al criminal en la parte de atrás de una de las dos patrullas que ya los estaban esperando.

—Directo a la celda tres muchachos indicó dando un golpe en el capot del auto para que el policía conductor arrancase.

Saito giró a ver a los silenciosos acompañantes que quedaban

—Megumi tu vienes conmigo debemos tomar tu declaración escrita y decidir que se hará contigo- sin refutar la chica se subió al asiento copiloto de la patrulla que conduciría Saito- En cuanto a ustedes dos –indicó mirando a sus subalternos- Las evidencias son falsas pero nadie es tonto aquí, el presidente Hiko indicó que la aseguradora no levantará cargos si inician con el proceso de divorcio hoy mismo, tienen un límite de dos meses para concluir el trámite y si lo hacen bien conservarás tu seguro Himura, después de todo al parecer el hecho de que no se aplicara el mismo desde un principio tenía que ver con la influencia de Enishi Yukishiro en el proceso. –Se subió al asiento del conductor, encendió el auto y bajo levemente el vidrio- Tienen hoy libre para asesorarse bien al respecto pero mañana sin excusas temprano al trabajo.

El capitán subió el vidrio y partió del lugar dejando a ambos policías aun procesando todo lo pasado.

* * *

—¡Buenas tardes compañeros! Buenas tardes a ti también cariño.

—Querido Sano… ¡Es la quinta vez en el día que te tengo que recordar que ya no somos esposos!

—Que puedo decir, soy de esos que no superan rápidamente a sus ex.

El rojizo llevó una mano a su rostro rindiéndose con el tema mientras su mejor amigo reía a carcajadas con su expresión de derrota.

Hoy se cumplían los dos meses plazo que se les habían otorgado para finalizar el trámite de divorcio.

Por fortuna para ellos desde hace una semana ya lo habían culminado sin complicaciones y tal como había prometido el Presidente de la aseguradora no levantaron cargos y Kenshin conservó su seguro el cual cubría a su hijo sin ninguna cláusula de matrimonio de por medio.

Se les hizo un poco triste, más para Yahiko, la partida de Sanosuke de la residencia Himura; pero como igual Sanosuke seguía yendo prácticamente todos los días para desayunar, almorzar y cenar, el cambio tampoco fue abismal y pronto todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¡Hey Chicos!- Saludo Misao llegando con Aoshi, a ambos les tocaba esa semana el turno de la tarde- ¿Hoy se reintegra la chica verdad?

—Si –asintió Kenshin- El capitán Saito esperó el arribo del turno de la tarde para que ambos turnos la recibamos.

—¿Pero cómo pudo terminar el curso tan rápido? ¡Yo me demoré como seis meses!

—Es que los zorros son más listos que las comadrej…-al recibir un doloroso pisotón Sanosuke se mordió el labio y reculó sus palabras- como decía es que el tiempo que ya había estado aquí contó como parte de su entrenamiento...

—Dicen -acotó Aoshi- que también se integrará otro hombre a la unidad.

—¡Mientras más compañeros mejor! –Expresó animada la policía de larga trenza- ¡Más amigos que tener y menos trabajo que hacer!

—Ya te escuche Makimachi -indicó una voz a espaldas de la menuda mujer la cual le puso los vellos de punta- ya me encargaré de que toda esa vitalidad que tienes la ocupes en hacer tu trabajo y no amistades.

—Lo siento jefe –indico haciendo una reverencia pero al ver de reojo que uno de sus amigos se reía casi sin disimular tuvo que susurrar- ¡Cabeza de pollo no te rías que harás que me reten más!

—Ya, silencio todos que tengo un anuncio. Hoy se reintegra al equipo un miembro de nuestro escuadrón. Como aquí el chisme no corre, sino que vuela sabrán y les confirmo que se retiró momentáneamente a terminar lo que faltaba del curso de policía, que junto con el tiempo que sirvió aquí logró completar. –un murmullo generalizado se logró escuchar- Más preguntas o chismes sobre el asunto no quiero escuchar en los pasillos, a menos que quieran hacer el doble de horas extras que tienen asignadas… y recuerden que yo me entero de todo. –al escuchar nuevamente el silencio generalizado de sus subordinados asustados continuó- sin más preámbulos la señorita Takani Megumi.

—Un gusto estar de vuelta a la acción compañeros.

Entre aplausos y gritos, provenientes estos últimos de Misao y Sanosuke, la mujer de sedosa cabellera ingresó al cuartel feliz de estar nuevamente en el recinto.

Le debía mucho tanto al oficial Saito como al presidente de la aseguradora por no poner cargos en su contra y más bien ver que como policía servirían muchos sus servicios. Completó el curso y ahora con los conocimientos adquiridos podría aplicar aún mejor sus habilidades innatas para investigaciones o trabajos encubiertos tal como le había propuesto el capitán Saito.

Pero lo que más la colmaba de felicidad, aparte de esta nueva oportunidad de vida es el hecho de que Sanosuke perdonara la mala intención que tuvo al principio para con él y su mejor amigo. Ahora el ojiavellana y ella habían iniciado un cortejo sin tapujos pero con respeto, bueno, con el respeto que se podría tener al gritarse "cabeza de pollo" y "zorrita" día tras día… aun así en su vida nunca se había sentido más realizada y feliz.

—Bueno, basta que hay más.-indicó Saito poniendo nuevamente el orden entre sus subordinados incluyendo a Megumi que ya se había acercado al resto de sus compañeros- Como también sabrán hoy se integra a nuestro cuartel otro miembro, recién graduada de la escuela de policías de Kioto y transferida directamente aquí para su primer día de servicio la señorita Kamiya Kaoru.

Ya que el chisme que había circulado era sobre la integración de un hombre, todos se sorprendieron al ver a una jovencita de unos veinte y tantos, de cabello lacio y largo agarrado en una coleta y con unos ojos azules tan vivaces como el mar ingresar a la estación policial.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kamiya Kaoru y espero que hagamos un buen equipo compañeros.

Entre los sorprendidos, el que más resaltaba era Kenshin y esto Sanosuke lo notó ya que cuando otros estaban saludando a la recién llegada este seguía anonadado con su presencia.

—Oh, amor a primera vista –susurró a su amigo- a mi ex le flecharon el corazón.

El rojizo espabilo ante las palabras de su amigo

—¿De… de que hablas?

—No te hagas que aún tienes saliva escurriendo de tu boca- al ver a Kenshin desesperado por limpiarse rió y volteo con disimulo al ver a la chica- No te lo niego la muchacha es bonita aunque no sé por qué me recuerda a un mapache… en fin no estaría mal que se hicieran amigos, ¿No crees?

—Yo, bueno…

—Entonces-llamó la atención de todos nuevamente el capitán- Necesito una pareja voluntaria para la guie en estas semanas de adaptación y…

—¡Nosotros!-Exclamó Sanosuke cogiendo la mano de Kenshin y alzándola junto a la suya

—¿ORO?-susurró impresionado con ojos de plato el ojivioleta- Que haces Sano..

—¡Nosotros la ayudaremos en este periodo de adaptación, puede venir con nosotros a los patrullajes y le enseñaremos lo necesario!

—Hmmm…-sopesó la solicitud levantando una ceja el capitán- pues ya que hicieron buen trabajo con Takani no veo por qué no. Entonces Takani, eres asignada provisionalmente Himura y Sagara; después de un tiempo cuando vea sus resultados ustedes formaran su propio equipo independiente. Ahora basta de perder el tiempo, suficiente momento social han tenido de aquí hasta que acabe el año ¡A trabajar que hay criminales que capturar!

El escuadrón se dispersó y de entre la multitud que se alejaba vieron como la nueva oficial se acercaba a ellos

—Mucho Gusto, Soy Kaoru y ustedes…

—Yo soy Sagara Sanosuke -Indicó dándole la mano amistosamente a la muchacha

—¿Y tu eres? –preguntó la chica al curioso pelirrojo que tenía enfrente

—Yo… bueno… soy Kenmura Hishi… no, espera, así no era... soy, soy…

—Lo que mi olvidadizo y tímido compañero quiere decir es que él es Himura Kenshin–indicó Sanosuke dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo- Y no te dejes engañar, es de los mejores policías del escuadrón –aprovechó que su amigo vio a otro lado para susurrar al oído de la chica- y en todos los años que llevo conociéndolo nunca lo he visto actuar así ante una chica- indicó guiñándole un ojo.

A Kaoru le fue inevitable soltar una risilla ante la ternura que le provocaba esa información, si era sincera al entrar casi de inmediato el pelirrojo había captado su atención, algo que no solía sucederle con ningún hombre.

—Hey Kenshin-indico la chica acercándose al ojivioleta que se sobresaltó al sentirla más cerca- ¿Me puedes mostrar el recinto por favor?

—S-si claro –indicó sintiendo su corazón latiendo como hace mucho tiempo no latía, desde la muerte de su esposa- ¿Vienes Sano?

—No gracias, yo debo terminar un papeleo y hacer una reserva en un restaurant para que Megumi y yo vayamos a cenar; vayan ustedes los veo más tarde

—Vale, sígame señorita Kamiya…

—No -corrigió la chica- dime Kaoru

—Está bien, -dijo sonriendo dulcemente- Kaoru.

Ambos comenzaron su recorrido mientras el ojiavellana los veía alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta perderlos de vista.

—Parece que ese es el inicio de una hermosa amistad aunque sé que con el tiempo será algo más- dijo para sí mismo satisfecho por ver en su amigo una chispa que creía perdida desde hace mucho.

Finalmente una nueva etapa en la vida de los dos había iniciado, y de lo que podían estar seguros es que el uno al otro por siempre se seguiría apoyando ya que esta extravagante experiencia pasada los había unido más... ahora eran compañeros, hermanos, ex –esposos y amigos sin igual.

* * *

 _¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!_

Si están leyendo esto es que lograron sobrevivir a mi primer intento de fic basado en una película jajaja.

A decir verdad me hubiera gustado basarlo al 100% pero como me explicaron que en algún punto debía marcarse una diferencia entre el largometraje y la historia que una escribe pues una cosa llevo a otra y me fui por las ramas y luego me di cuenta de que me estaba yendo por las ramas así que tuve que ponerle una finalidad sin extenderlo demás por eso creo que mientras que en una parte va lenta la historia, en otra parte avanza demasiado rápido.

Les comento que este fic lo comencé a escribir desde que me apunte a la actividad pero tuve un paro creativo terrible y que a ratos superaba y que ahora ultimo me he obligado a superar para no incumplir con lo prometido, creo que a más actividades no me comprometeré ya que soy mala con las fechas cuando se trata de algo así (así sean tan extensas como las dadas aquí)

También les comento que hoy al terminarlo al disponerme a subirlo no recordaba ni la clave del FF asi que tuve que resetearla… y cuando la resetee me acorde de mi clave… y para colmo al ver que tenía que poner de encabezado y demás… se me daño este cosito táctil de la laptop asi que como lunática tuve que ir a desconectar el mouse de la computadora de escritorio de mi hermano… y termine desconectando el teclado… en fin cosas que pasan jajaja lo bueno es que están dando el live action de Samurai X en AMC así que la frustración la estoy llevando bien, lo malo es que debo madrugar y son las 3AM… ¡No dormiré!

En fin pido disculpas por alguna falla ortográfica o de redacción y sobre todo si no les gusto el fic, creo que me faltaron muchas cosas que pulir ya que esta película en verdad me encanta y más que gracioso terminó un poco dramático, igual agradezco porque hayan leído todo.

Disculpas en especial a PajaritoAzul por demorar tanto en subir el escrito y por no revisar mi FF a menudo jajaja. Gracias por la paciencia.

Leeré sus historias pronto para también cumplir con esa parte de la actividad (y porque ustedes escriben genial)


End file.
